La tentación al fruto prohibido
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: Eren es un joven creyente que ayuda al Sacerdote en la Iglesia. Rivaille es un ladrón y asesino que se aprovecha de los demás. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos prueben el fruto prohibido? ¿Eren rechazará su lugar en el cielo por amor? ¡Pasen y lean! ADV: YAOI / LEMMON / YURI.


**¡Buenas! :3**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic multichapter RiRen (Rivaille seme, Eren uke) 3**

**Desgraciadamente este no será mpreg uwu Pero pronto también haré otro mpreg Riren :3**

**ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI / LEMMON / YURI.**

**Este es un fic AU. Contiene personajes OOC también. Nada de este fic tiene que ver con la historia original, sólo los personajes. Oh, y en este fic Marco está vivo TwT**

**Creo que sobra decir que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece; si no a Isayama Hajime.**

**¡Sin nada más que decir, disfruten! :3**

**-.-**

**Pueblo de Trost. Año 1805.**

Cerró con cuidado el libro que tenía en sus manos y llevó su vista a la ventana. Hasta hace unos minutos el día era hermoso; ahora, al parecer, se está nublando. Aquella hermosa tarde ahora se veía afectada por el nubarrón gris. No era que le desagradasen las tormentas; pero hubiera preferido que el día se quedase soleado y lindo como el de esa mañana.

Por lo menos el día había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Prácticamente normal y corriente como cualquier otro.

A la misa de la mañana había asistido, prácticamente, todo el pueblo. Era domingo, así que esa era la última misa de la semana; hasta el próximo miércoles. Las misas eran los miércoles y los domingos en la mañana. Los lunes la gente del pequeño pueblo de Trost podía ir a confesarse a la Iglesia; pero actualmente eso no ocurría muy seguido.

Las personas de aquel pequeño pueblo eran muy creyentes. Prácticamente no existía el delito allí.

¿Y quién era el cura/ padre/ sacerdote? Nadie más, ni nadie menos que** Irvin Smith**.

Cabellos rubios en un tono algo dorados, ojos celestes algo opacados y piel blanca. Este hombre, a pesar de tener más de 40 años ya, tenía un físico que era de envidiar. Eso se debía a que cuando era joven, era obligación que todos los jóvenes menores de 18 años se inscriban en el ejercito o la milicia y entrenen para las futuras guerras. Afortunadamente, no hubo una guerra, pero si una invasión por parte de bárbaros.

La ciudad había quedado casi destruida. Habían muerto y desaparecido muchas personas, algunas eran de alto status económico o eran familiares de los Gobernantes.

Eren apartó la mirada del libro que leía. Trataba de varios lugares del mundo; los cuales anhelaba conocer, pero eso era un poco difícil de cumplir ahora. La ciudad estaba rodeada de otras ciudades o pueblos en los que habitaban bárbaros u otro tipo de delincuentes. Dirigió su vista a la ventana y miró el cielo gris, escuchando atentamente los lejanos truenos.

Por lo menos ya no tenía trabajo ese día...

**Eren Jaeger**. Estatura media, cabello castaño oscuros, ojos grandes color verde esmeralda y piel tostada que relucía aún más sus hermosos ojos. Es alegre y divertido cuando está de buen humor, pero siempre está su pasado persiguiéndolo, cosa que hizo que el joven e volviera un poco más serio. El joven de quince años vivía en la Iglesia, junto al Cura y sus demás compañeros; todos de su misma edad. Vive allí desde hace 13 años debido a que unos asesinos mataron a su madre y hayan secuestrado a su padre, para sacarle información valiosa sobre el gobierno o algo así, y después también lo asesinaron.

**Armín Arlert.** Estatura media, cabellos rubios algo dorados como los del Sacerdote, ojos celestes algo azulados y piel blanca. El joven rubio es muy tranquilio, no es serio pero tampoco alegre; siempre está leyendo algún libro o recitando pasajes de la Biblia. Compañero de trabajo de Eren y amigo de la infancia de este. Armín es el monaguillo más conocido de la Iglesia, ya que siempre participa en las misas. Sus padres murieron al intentar ir en contra del gobierno junto con otro grupo de personas. Lo crió su abuelo, pero debido a su alta edad falleció al poco tiempo.

**Marco Bodt.** Estatura media, cabello negro divido en medio, ojos marrón claro y piel blanca, con algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Un joven muy amable y que le cae bien a cualquiera por su actitud alegre y positiva. Más que participar en las misas, Marco se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas del pequeño pueblo; sobre todo a los residentes de mayor edad. Su padre era militar y falleció en la invasión de hace 13 años. Su madre era ama de casa, pero fue secuestrada por maleantes y nunca más se volvió a saber de ella. Marco tenía una hermana y un hermano, ambos mayores. Tampoco sabe nada de ellos.

**Christa Renz.** Estatura baja, cabello rubio claro por debajo de los hombros, ojos celestes claros y piel pálida. Es considerada la chica más amable y servicial del pueblo, además de que es muy hermosa y adorable según Armín. Siempre es ella quien realiza las colectas para lo más necesitados, lo que incluye ropa y alimentos. En gran parte de esas personas, se habían quedado sin nada por culpa del Gobierno, que les había arrebatado todo. Sus padres fueron asesino cuando era apenas una bebé; no tiene casi recuerdos de aquello. Probablemente haya sido porque la familia Renz era realista y atea, estaba en contra de la Iglesia y del Gobierno.

**Berthold Fubar**. Estatura alta, cabellos y ojos marrón oscuros, piel tostada como la de Eren. Es un joven tímido y reservado, pero muy servicial al igual que Marco. Ambos jóvenes hacen prácticamente lo mismo; ayudar a los demás. No quiere recordar la muerte de su familia y amigos, ya que Bertholdt viene de otro pueblo en el que también hubo un ataque. A pesar de querer evitarlo, siempre llega a su mente la imagen de todos sus familiares y amigos, prácticamente, descuartizados en su casa y partes de las calles del pueblo.

Todos ellos, jóvenes de 15 años, eran huérfanos. En mayoría de ellos, están allí desde pequeños. Todo chico menor de edad debía ir a la Iglesia y esperar a ser adoptado o quedarse allí; también estaba la opción del servicio militar.

¿Por qué estos cinco jóvenes no habían sido adoptados?

Por las invasiones. El pueblo había quedado en tal mal estado que a una pareja/persona le era prácticamente imposible mantener un niño.

Eren, Armín, Marco, Christa y Bertholdt eran muy afortunados, ya que eran los únicos niños que sobrevivieron de hace 13 años. Fue una época en la que el pueblo de Trost estaba, prácticamente, revelándose contra sus gobernantes. Pero por otro lado, fue horrible para todos saber desde tan jóvenes lo que era muerte. Lo único que hacían ahora era ayudar a las demás personas del pueblo y rezar por que todo siga así de tranquilo. Oh sí, los cinco jóvenes eran muy creyentes al igual que la mayoría de las personas del pueblo. Excepto por algunas personas del alto estado económico que creían que podían comprar el perdón de Dios.

-.-

-Parece que va a llover...- Murmuró Marco mientras se detuvo frente a una de las grandes ventanas de la casa donde vivían. Llevaba en sus manos un canasto con ropa sucia, en dirección a la lavandería de la parte trasera de la Iglesia.

-Creo que lavaremos la ropa mañana.- Comentó Bertholdt a su compañero. Eran raras las veces en las que el joven más alto hablaba, pero con Marco era mucho más suelto. Obviamente también se llevaba bien con los demás, pero al ser tímido no solía hablar mucho con ellos.

Marco sonrió, ahora mirando a su amigo y cuando estaban a punto de seguir su camino, para por lo menos dejar la ropa en la lavandería, se encontraron con la pequeña Christa.

-Los estaba buscando. Ya está la cena.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se quitaba el delantal de cocina.- Marco, ¿podrías llamar a Armín?- Preguntó de forma amable.- Y dame el canasto, yo lo llevo.-

-Pero es pesado, yo puedo llevarlo.- Respondió Bertholdt, pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de la pequeña rubia.

-No importa, yo lo llevo. Ve a llamar a Armín.- Dijo mientras tomaba el canasto en sus manos y daba la vuelta; para llevar este a la lavandería junto al más alto.

…

El lugar era bastante amplio. Delante estaba la Iglesia, y atrás había una gran casa, la cual tenía tres pisos; donde ellos vivían. Había una 20 habitaciones con dos camas cada una, cocina, comedor con 4 mesas alargadas, aptas para 10 personas cada una, la sala de estar donde había varios sofás grandes e individuales, ah y también dos baños por piso.

En la parte trasera de la casa había un gran jardín con huertas de todo tipo; cosechaban mucho en vez de comprar. Lo único que compraban era la carne.

Y todo esto, rodeado de una enorme reja de unos tres metros de alto; pero la huerta estaba protegida por un muro de piedra, igual de alto que la reja.

No podía decirse que era un lujo. Ya que las casas del pequeño pueblo también eran grandes. Pero aún más grandes eran las de las personas de alto estado económico.

…

Ya en el comedor, se encontraban los cinco quinceañeros cenando. Aunque Armín seguía leyendo un libro, el mismo que leía aún cuando Marco lo había ido a buscar a su habitación. Parecía estar muy interesado en él, así que no preguntó nada.

- ¿ Y el señor Irvin?- Preguntó Christa para luego dar un sorbo de su vaso con jugo de naranja exprimido. La pequeña oji celeste era la única mujer allí, por lo tanto ella había optado por ser la que cocine; y si que cocinaba bien. Podría decirse que nunca antes se había visto una chica tan amable y con tan buenos modales allí.

-Dijo que tenía trabajo por hacer, así que nos permitió cenar solos.- Respondió Armín sin apartar la vista de su libro mientras terminaba de cenar las deliciosa sopa de carne y verduras que había hecho Christa.

-¿Salió de nuevo?- Volvió a preguntar Christa mientras también terminaba de cenar. Bertholdt asintió.

Desde hacía un buen rato Eren miraba fijamente a Marco, haciendo que se ponga nervioso.

-¿Q- qu-e te ocurre Eren?- Dijo el peli negro con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. Eren se hechó a reír.

-Anda, Marco. Sólo jugaba.- Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su compañero.

-No jueguen la mesa.- Reprochó la única chica allí mientras recogía los platos ayudada del castaño más alto y los llevaban a la cocina.

Iban a responder, cuando de repente un fuerte trueno y el titileo de un rayo llamó la atención de los cinco, haciendo que miren todos por la ventana. A los pocos segundos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a llover. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Para las nueve y media la lluvia pasó a ser tormenta, lo cual hizo que algunas calles se inundaran.

-.-

Luego de haber limpiado el comedor y la cocina como correspondía, Eren, Marco y Bertholdt se había quedado en la sala para charlar un rato frente a la chimenea. Christa y Armín se habían ido a dormir temprano. Faltaban menos de dos meses para las fiestas y el frío del invierno de hacía cada vez más notorio.

Cuando el gran reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea tocó las diez, los tres jóvenes se estiraron y pusieron de pie. Eren soltando un gran bostezo.

-¡Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera tengo ganas de cerrar las ventanas y puertas con el seguro!- Protestó Eren.

- Anda, te acompañamos.- Dijo riendo Marco mientras tomaba las manos de ambos chicos y se dirigía a paso rápido a las puertas.- Eren, quédate en la planta baja y cierra las ventanas, Berth y yo cerramos las de arriba y luego venimos.- Terminó mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo y se iban rumbo a la escalera hasta desaparecer por ella.

Eren soltó un largo suspiro. Si no había de otra...

-.-

Su respiración era agitada, y la fuerte tormenta no le ayudaba en mucho en su intento por recuperar el aliento. Maldijo internamente que este pueblo de apariencia decente quedase tan lejos, y encima rodeado de ciudades donde sólo habitaban ladrones y asesinos al igual que ellos.

-Todo por tu culpa, Ackerman.- Se quejó un peli negro mientras cargaba en su esplada a una chica con rasgos asiáticos. Detrás de él venían un rubio que ayudaba a caminar a una mujer alta de pecas, que además llevaba las rienda de un cabello en su mano, guiándolo por el lugar.- Tú y tus caprichos de vayamos por el Norte, pff...- Continuó quejándose Rivaille.

Entre toda la oscuridad del lugar, a unos cuantos metros pudieron divisar un lugar bastante grande y de las ventanas se podía translucir la luz del interior. La propiedad estaba enrejada, pero bajo techo; podrían descansar un rato allí.

Poco antes de llegar, la mujer de alta de pecas, llamada Ymir, se desmayó debido a que sus heridas se estaban abriendo nuevamente.

Rivaille también se dejó caer; no podía si quiera con sus propias heridas y encima tenía que llevar a una mocosa en su espalda.

¿Qué les había pasado para estar en ese estado?

Simple, habían intentado robar y sacar información a una especie de mafiosos. Obviamente sin éxito; bueno, sólo pudieron robar joyas y esas cosas de gran valor.

Sintió el barro ensuciar sus piernas y manos. Tsk, odiaba la suciedad... ¿Ahora donde lavaría su ropa?

-.-

- Tendríamos que tener las ventanas cerradas todo el di- - Eren se quedó callado cuando le pareció ver a través del gran ventanal a una persona desvanecerse en el suelo. Enfocó más su vista y pudo ver que era cierto.

Rápidamente tomó su paraguas y corrió afuera.

-¡Oye, Eren!- Llamó Marco mientras corría tras el menor al verlo salir corriendo de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Christa mientras bajaba las escaleras tan rápido como podía.

-¡Vengan!- Los llamó el joven peli negro.- ¡Hay personas mal heridas aquí!-

Christa y Berth tomaron sus paraguas de la entrada, Armín los había oído y fue por toallas.

…

-¡Oye!- Llamó Eren al peli negro que estaba casi tendido en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el menor mientras que su paraguas cubría a ambos pelinegros.- Te ayudaré, ven...-

Rivaille no era de los que se dejaban ayudar así como así, pero estaba muy débil y en verdad ahora necesitaba ayuda. Con ayuda de Marco, que llevó a la joven asiática en sus brazos; los llevaron al cuarto de Eren donde estaban las camas más grandes.

Christa y Berth se encargaron de los demás. Berth se quedó en su habitación cuidando de un rubio bastante musculoso, llamado Reiner Braun. Y la pequeña rubia se quedó curando las heridas de la mujer alta, Ymir.

-.-

-¿Crees que estarán bien así?- Preguntó Marco mientras miraba en ambas camas como los dos pelinegros dormían. Aunque parecían estar más inconscientes que dormidos.

-Sí, puedes irte.- Respondió Eren. Con la ayuda de Marco pudo vendar las heridas de los desconocidos y cambiarlos de ropa. Aunque de la chica se encargó Christa, al igual que con Ymir.

-Pero... ¿dónde vas a dormir?-

-Estoy bien, me quedaré despierto por si necesitan algo.- Respondió Eren mientras sonreía.

-Ja, hace un rato decías que morías de sueño.- Rió Marco para luego despedirse y salir de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Eren se acercó a la muchacha y notó que tenía una pulsera en su muñeca que decía "Mikasa Ackerman" De seguro ese era su nombre. La cubrió un poco más con la mantas y deslizó suavemente sus dedos por la venda que llevaba la chica en la frente; tal vez por ese golpe había quedado inconsciente. Eren sonrió al ver a la joven esbozar una leve sonrisa entre sueños.

Luego se acercó al muchacho y se sentó al borde de la cama. No parecía tener nada encima que indique su nombre, en cambio, sus facciones no parecían ser de por ahí, tal vez era extranjero. Corrió unos mechones de cabello de su frente y apreció más el fino rostro del hombre. Sus heridas no eran graves, apenas eran raspones pero al parece estaba débil porque hace tiempo no comía nada; era muy notorio en su delgado cuerpo; aunque la chica estaba perfectamente.

Se quedó un rato mirando al hombre que yacía en su cama. Algo en el le llamaba la atención...

"N-no es que me parezca lindo ni nada. _**Dios no hizo perfectos**_, _así que no me puede gustar un hombre_, ejejeje..." Pensó Eren algo nervioso.

Dio un largo bostezo. Maldición, el sueño lo consumía...

Simplemente se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo semiconsciente para a los pocos segundos entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin darse cuenta que a los pocos minutos un brazo lo rodeo y acomodó contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-.-

**¡Bien! ¿les gustó? :3 **

**¿Un review? :3 **

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
